The Life That Was Lost
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: Oneshot. A surprise visit causes Louise to reflect on what she has and all that has been lost along the way.


**A/N- In general, all things Broadway are very near and dear to my heart, but my current obsession is Gypsy! So of course, I needed to write about it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Gypsy and all associated characters are not mine.**

"Miss Gypsy?" The guard outside the dancer's door knocked twice before poking his head in her dressing room. "Someone is here to see you."

She sighed. "Unless it's the press or a friend of mine, tell them I'm busy." Gypsy held a tube of bright red lipstick up, twisting the top slowly, seductively. It had become a habit now, to do every action as if you were trying to arouse someone.

"Miss, she says she's your sister." Gypsy dropped the tube. The plastic clanked against her vanity table, the lipstick coming loose and splatting in a red mess. She coughed and straightened her dress, trying to gain her composure. "Send her in," Gypsy said with false confidence.

A pretty blonde entered slowly, her worn flat shoes flapping against the wooden floor. The first words from her mouth were, "Mama isn't here, is she?"

Gypsy shook her head. "She only comes to my performances once in a while now. And hello to you too, June."

June sighed in relief and muttered an apology for being rude. "How have you been, Louise?"

"Just fine, not that it's any of your concern. And it's Gypsy now, Gypsy Rose Lee."

June groaned and shook her finger. "There's no way I'm calling my own flesh and blood by her stage name. You're Louise, you will always be Louise-"

"No I'm not!" June jumped back. She had struck a nerve, even if she didn't mean to. "Louise was a nobody. But Gypsy, oh Gypsy- She's a star."

June grabbed a chair from across the room and sat down beside her. "Mama certainly got to you, didn't she?"

"She wouldn't have if you never left us." For the first time, Gypsy Rose turned and looked, really looked at her little sister. She had tiny wrinkles near her eyes and forehead, wrinkles she was much to young to have. There was nothing especially fancy or expensive about her clothing, other than the silver band around her finger. "I see you and Tulsa are still married."

"Yes," June said, a small smile creeping across her face. "We've got our own little family." She put her hand to her stomach.

"You- you're..."

"Expecting, yes. It'll be our second child."

"I'm an aunt." It wasn't a question, more of a statement of disbelief. She had missed out on so much. She missed out on meeting June's new family, and on starting one of her own. Not that there wasn't still time, of course, but... What child would want a burlesque dancer for a mother?

"Louise? Louise are you listening?" June gave her sister a small shake, pulling her from her reverie. "I asked if you'd like to see Tulsa."

Gypsy Rose froze momentarily, but soon shook her head. To see him and open old wounds, wounds that would most likely never heal, would be stupidity on her part. She shook her head. "What happened with your show?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

June sighed. "Herbie was right about Vaudeville being dead. It got off the ground alright, but it didn't last long." June slowly got a light in her eyes as she looked at Louise. "But your show? You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you." She leaned over and pulled her sister into a tight embrace. Louise could feel June's stomach, swollen with child, against hers. "You're the lucky one, Louise," she whispered. Gypsy Rose was still stunned as her sister pulled away.

"I need to get back to Tulsa," she said, grabbing a pen and paper off the desk on the other side of Gypsy's room. "This is the telephone number you can reach us at. Just... Louise, please don't lose touch, okay?" June kissed her sister's forehead and went to the door. "Good bye, Louise."

Louise sat at her dresser for God knows how long with her head in her hands. Her gloves would probably be ruined from the smudged make-up, but she didn't care. It usually seemed so easy, being able to laugh at her life. She was rich, famous, had men fawning for her day in and day out. Now... now it just seemed sad.


End file.
